It's Too Late
by allyriane
Summary: Sakura and Ran fanfic! Several weeks have passed after Ayachan had woken up.... Sakura still couldn't forget how she feels for Aya Ran, until another guys comes into the picture. Story On Hold
1. Honou no you na

SakuraXRan fanfic.... ^_^  
  
Notes: This is the updated version with the notes and disclaimers.... ^_^ this fanfic takes place after the series and before the OVA and Weiß Kreuz Glühen. Glühen's really cool...hehehe.... Ran is d*** handsome! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish! hehehe....)  
  
Chapter 1: Honou no you na  
  
Sixteen-year-old Tomoe Sakura pushed the door open. It was a sunny Friday afternoon. She had gone straight from school to the flowershop to help her friend, Aya. Aya wasn't studying, but she soon will, her brother would pay for her schooling. Ran, Aya's brother, had used his sister's name ever since his sister's accident. Now that his sister's awake, everyone has to get used to calling him Ran or Ran-san. It was certainly awkward for Sakura to sometimes call him 'Ran-san' since she was used to calling him 'Aya-san.'  
  
Fujimiya Ran is a member of a secret group, Weiß, which is composed of assassins like him. They hunt down their targets, and assassinate them on the spot. Ever since his sister, Aya, had woken up from her coma, he worked really hard to earn money for her. Aya wanted to return to school after being in a hospital for a long time.  
  
Sakura came by the shop every weekends to help her friend. Aya had been the only person she'd been friends with, so she decided to help Aya at the flowershop to repay her kindness. It was quite difficult for her to stay every weekends since she would always see Aya's brother, Ran.  
  
Ran had been Sakura's first love. She never expected him to be at first. But Ran made a difference in her life, she didn't want to fall for him, but she did. But it hurts, it hurts falling in love with someone who treats you only as a sister.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Sakura called.  
  
Aya approached Sakura, carrying one dozen of tulips.  
  
"Hey," she said. "You're here early."  
  
"It's Friday, remember? Classes end early on Fridays." Sakura smiled. "Where do you want me to put that?" she took the flowers from Aya.  
  
"Oh, you can put it over there, together with the other roses. We received an order from a new customer, he ordered five dozens of tulips today." Aya said.  
  
"Ohh..." Sakura walked over to the table overflowing with tulips.  
  
"The guy's new in town, actually. He came by an hour ago, asking if we do deliveries. Of course, I said yes, and he ordered five dozens of tulips to be delivered this evening at---" Aya stopped for a moment, then went to the counter to check the address. "--oh..."  
  
"What's the address?" Sakura inquired as she approached the counter.  
  
"N-No, it's nothing. Haha..." Aya smiled. "I need three more dozens of it, Sakura. I'll go find Omi and ask him to arrange the flowers."  
  
"Okay." Sakura said as she went to select fully-grown tulips at the back of the shop.  
  
Aya found Omi using the computer at the basement, along with her brother Ran.  
  
"Omi, can I ask you to arrange the order of five dozens of tulips? It's to be delivered tonight." Aya said.  
  
"Tulips?" Ran reacted.  
  
Omi turned to Aya. "Why don't Ran do it?"  
  
"Onii-chan?" Aya looked at her brother.  
  
"I'll do it." Ran stood up and went upstairs.  
  
"Let him handle it, Aya-chan." Omi reminded Aya.  
  
"I know--but--" Aya sat down on the sofa.  
  
"But what?" Omi asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Those flowers---they are to be delivered to someone we all know..." Aya frowned.  
  
"You can tell me---" Omi said.  
  
"You'll know later when you deliver it tonight." Aya left Omi puzzled.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Sakura sat at the edge of her bed. She had just come home from helping Aya at the flowershop. Her parents didn't question her why she always come home late everyday. They knew Sakura was doing everything she could to help her friend. They understood that perfectly.  
  
Just then, Sakura heard the doorbell ring. Her parents hadn't returned from work yet, so she went to answer it. She ran down the stairs, and walked towards the front door. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Omi standing outside the door.  
  
"Omi-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Er---these are for you." Omi stepped aside, revealing the five dozens of tulips Ran had arranged that afternoon.  
  
"There must have been a mistake, Omi-kun."  
  
"There's no mistake, Sakura. These flowers were to be delivered to you. A note came along with it." Omi handed Sakura a small envelope.  
  
Sakura opened the envelope, and read the card inside.  
  
Sakura,  
  
It's been years since I last saw you. I really miss you.  
  
-Hikawa  
  
"H-Hikawa---" Sakura repeated his name.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, Sakura. I'll put these flowers inside, okay?" Omi carried the flowers inside the house.  
  
Sakura was so stunned to say anything.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Omi asked as he was about to leave.  
  
Sakura couldn't do anything but nod.  
  
"See ya 'round, Sakura." Omi rode his motorbike, and sped off.  
  
Hikawa---the name was so familiar. Sakura thought. He couldn't be---?  
  
==================================================  
  
Omi stopped the engine of his motorbike. He removed his helmet, and went inside the shop.  
  
"I'm glad it's over." Omi whispered to himself. He went past the counter and towards the back door. He went down the stairs to the basement and saw Manx and the others watching the video from Persia.  
  
"Manx?" Omi called.  
  
Manx looked at him.  
  
"We started without you." Manx grinned. "A new mission for Weiß."  
  
Omi sat down on his computer chair, and watched the video with the boys.  
  
Moments later, Ran turned to him.  
  
"Where's Aya?" he asked.  
  
"She's gone home already." Omi replied.  
  
After Aya had woken up from her coma, Ran had saved enough money to rent a small apartment several blocks from the flower shop for him and his sister. Aya would go home after Omi leaves for deliveries.  
  
"When do we start the mission, Manx?" Ken asked.  
  
"As soon as possible. But for now, we have to research more on the identities of the leaders of the syndicate. It would go bad for us if we got the wrong person." Manx replied. "The definite information given by Kritiker is that the head of that syndicate is from Europe. His parents had moved back here in Japan to see some friends. This man, whose codename is Inori Kumi, used this opportunity to do smuggling business in Japan."  
  
"Inori Kumi----?" Omi repeated.  
  
"Smuggling business, huh?" Yoji said.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Ken asked.  
  
"I want you to investigate the warehouse near the port. One of the warehouses there supposedly has the smuggling goods like opium. Plus, Inori is planning to get hooked up with a girl that will be his cover as the leader of the syndicate. A part of your mission is to know the girl, and protect her, since every girl Inori's been involved with was killed when they discovered about Inori's smuggling thing."  
  
"Do you have any idea who the girl is?" Yoji asked. Women was his specialty.  
  
"No. Not at the moment. Inori has shown no sign of who's his target yet. If we have additional information, we'll contact you. For the meantime, you are to lie low and act normal. There's a possibility Inori might send flowers or chocolates to a girl to win her heart. Who knows if someone might actually come here and buy flowers?" Manx smiled.  
  
The boys were silent for a while.  
  
"I'd better get going now." Manx said as she picked up the tape and the folder she brought.  
  
"See ya, Manx." Yoji winked at her.  
  
Manx left the four boys in the basement.  
  
"What do we do now?" Omi asked Ken.  
  
"Hmm...we'll do as Manx says, plus we'll have to keep watch on everyone who buys from us." Ken said.  
  
"Aya?" Yoji called. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Ran stood up. "I'll be going home now."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Aya." Omi said.  
  
"Yeah." Ran climbed up the stairs and left the shop.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him today?" Omi said.  
  
"Omi, can you access the airport's website? We'll check for every person that arrived today to track down Inori." Ken sat on the computer chair.  
  
"Okay." Omi replied as he typed the URL of Tokyo International Airport's official website.  
  
=================================================  
  
"Hikawa---" Sakura repeated his name again. Ever since she's received the roses and card, his name remained in her mind. Why was his name so familiar?  
  
"Sakura! I'm home!" she heard her mother's voice.  
  
Sakura ran downstairs and saw her mother looking at the tulips by the door.  
  
"Sakura, where did these come from?" Mrs. Tomoe asked.  
  
"Uh--they were delivered just now. From--Hikawa." Sakura replied.  
  
"Toshiyuki Hikawa!?" Mrs. Tomoe exclaimed.  
  
Sakura was silent. Then it struck her. Toshiyuki Hikawa was their former next door neighbor. She was ten when she discovered from her friends in school that he had a crush on her. Hikawa would often wait for her, and walk together to school, offer her his lunch, stuff like that. Sakura didn't mind, since she thought he was just friendly to her, and it was a matter not to take seriously.  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet, Sakura?" her mother asked.  
  
"Uh--no. I suddenly lost my appetite. I'll just be in my room." Sakura went upstairs.  
  
"Kids these days." Mrs. Tomoe said as she shook her head.  
  
===============================================  
  
"Hikawa-kun...." Sakura said. So, Hikawa had returned from France, at least that's where her parents told her he would be.  
  
Hikawa was such a sweet guy. Everytime someone would try to bully her, he would come to help her escape from them. He would do things others wouldn't do for her. Ever since, Sakura had been fond of him, but she didn't regard him as a crush or some sort.  
  
Just then the phone rang. She stared at it for a long time before she went to answer it.  
  
"Hello? Tomoe residence." Sakura spoke slowly.  
  
"Hello? May I speak with Mrs. Tomoe please?" the voice from the other end said.  
  
"Hold on, please." Sakura replied before putting the receiver on the table. She went to call her mother.  
  
"Who is it?" Mrs. Tomoe asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. But it seems to be a woman." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." Mrs. Tomoe went to answer the phone.  
  
Sakura went back to her room, wondering who called. She had forgotten to ask who, which was her usual mistake everytime someone would call. She shut the door behind her, then sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
Ran.... images of Ran flashed into her mind. He's so gorgeous.... even with that cold, emotionless look on his face. Ran-san.......  
  
================================================  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Omi asked Aya.  
  
"She'll be here any moment now." Aya said as she handed two dozens of roses to her brother.  
  
Just then, the door opened. Sakura came in wearing a blue sleeveless dress that reached only up to her knees.  
  
"You're late!" Aya said. "Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"My parents will take me to see some friends later this afternoon." Sakura replied. "By the way, Omi-kun, thanks for delivering the flowers last night."  
  
"Flowers?" Ran repeated.  
  
"It's nothing, Sakura." Omi said hurriedly. He went to the door and turn the sign. It now read OPEN.  
  
Sakura and Aya had gone to the back to select the flowers to be sold. Ran grabbed the opportunity to question Omi.  
  
"What flowers was Sakura talking about?" Ran asked.  
  
"Um... those flowers you had arranged yesterday, they were to be delivered to Sakura." Omi admitted. Just then, Sakura and Aya returned.  
  
They were for her....Ran thought. How odd.... who could've sent those flowers to Sakura? And five dozens of flowers? This guy must be really rich.  
  
Several minutes later, two customers came in, one was a woman, and the other was a man. The man with dark hair, was in a business suit, was tall, but a bit shorter than Yoji. The man wore a pair of dark sunglasses too, probably to hide his identity from others. The woman, with dirty blonde hair, was following him. The man browsed through the beautifully grown roses, while the woman followed him. Sakura, Aya, and Ran couldn't help but look at them. The three other boys remained busy in their work.  
  
"Kiyou, what kind of flowers do you think she'd like?" the man asked the girl.  
  
"I do not know for sure, Toshiyuki-san." the girl named Kiyou answered.  
  
"I think the flowers yesterday were a bit too much, don't you think?" the man said.  
  
"No, not at all," Kiyou replied. "But it would be ideal to just send her a dozen of roses than five dozens of tulips."  
  
Ran raised an eyebrow. Five dozens? Could it be that this man was the one who had ordered the flowers delivered yesterday? And to Sakura?  
  
"I suppose so." the man approached the counter. Sakura felt uneasy since she was the one behind the counter, and the man was staring at her.  
  
"M-May I help you, sir?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ah--yes, I'd like to buy a dozen of---" the man gave Sakura a second look. "SAKURA!?"  
  
Sakura felt tense. How did this man know her name?  
  
"What are you doing here?" the man asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must've made a mistake---I--" Sakura said. She looked at Aya's direction. Aya was surprised herself.  
  
The man removed his sunglasses, and brushed his hand through his short, dark brown hair.  
  
He's kinda cute...Sakura found herself thinking. What am I thinking!?! Then she glanced at Ran, who appeared to be quite irritated. Sakura looked back at the man. The guy kind of resemble someone she knew.  
  
"H-Hikawa-kun?!" Sakura guessed.  
  
"Bingo!" Hikawa flashed Sakura a smile.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I just arrived a week ago. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess you surprised me." Hikawa grinned.  
  
"What brings you here?" Sakura tried to smile.  
  
"Oh, business. Father wants me to take over the family business soon." Hikawa said.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You look pretty today. I could've mistaken you as a model, Sakura. You've grown really pretty." Hikawa complimented.  
  
"T-Thank you, Hikawa-kun." Sakura blushed.  
  
Hikawa picked a beautiful white rose from the bunch Kiyou had chosen while they were chatting, and handed it to Sakura. "You look beautiful."  
  
Ran watched Sakura blush even more. It was sickening to watch these two act like young lovers. His gaze fell on Aya, who continued to watch the two. Ran walked towards the back door, and shut it after he left the main room.  
  
Sakura watched Ran as he left the room.  
  
"Kiyou please pay for the flowers." Hikawa looked at Kiyou, then to Sakura. "These are for you, Sakura."  
  
W-Why, thank you, Hikawa-kun." Sakura said. Kiyou took out a credit card from her purse and handed it to Aya, who was standing by the cashier.  
  
Aya charged the total cost on the card, and gave Kiyou the receipt, and had it signed.  
  
"Thank you," Aya told Kiyou.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going now, Sakura. I'll see you again tonight." Hikawa waved at Sakura.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"You and your parents are coming over, right?" Hikawa asked.  
  
"O-Oh, they haven't told me about it yet." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'll see you." Hikawa winked at her.  
  
"Bye..." Sakura waved goodbye.  
  
Once Kiyou and Hikawa had left the shop, the three guys, Ken, Omi, and Yoji burst out laughing.  
  
"What's with you guys?" Sakura looked at them.  
  
"Sakura, you never told me you knew him..." Aya grinned.  
  
"I-I didn't... until now...." Sakura replied.  
  
"Tell me about him during break. We'd better work here, otherwise we'd never finish anything here..." Aya winked at Sakura.  
  
"Sure...later." Sakura said as she arranged the receipt strewn all over the counter and put it in the drawer near the cash register.  
  
A little later, girls came by to see the 'scenery'. Nothing changed ever since Aya awoke. Girls would visit just to see the four handsome florists, Ken, Ran, Omi, and Yoji.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped upon the sight of the girls. Aya just smiled at the sight. So did Ken, Omi, and Yoji. Then, a girl with long, dark hair came in. She was pretty, indeed, with fair-complexion, wavy hair, and shapely figure, Sakura felt envious. Yoji whistled, which he usually did at the sight of pretty women like that. The woman scanned the shop, appearing to be looking for somebody.  
  
"Um, excuse me," the woman spoke to Sakura.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"I'm not here to buy flowers, I'm here to talk to Fujimiya Ran. Can you tell me where he is?" the woman said.  
  
"He's---" Sakura was about to say when Ran came back from the back room.  
  
"Yu-Yuko?" Ran said as he saw the woman.  
  
"Ran...." the woman purred. "It's been a long time.... Ran."  
  
Who's she? And how come she knows Ran-san? Sakura thought. She had to know what was going on...fast.  
  
==================================  
  
so how was my fic? R&R please!! 


	2. Kanashimi iyasu

SakuraXRan fanfic.... ^_^ Need I say more? Read to find out what happens!  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 2: Kanashimi iyasu  
  
==============================FLASHBACK==============================================  
  
Sakura sweatdropped upon the sight of the girls. Aya just smiled at the sight. So did Ken, Omi, and Yoji. Then, a girl with long, dark hair came in. She was pretty, indeed, with fair-complexion, wavy hair, and shapely figure, Sakura felt envious. Yoji whistled, which he usually did at the sight of pretty women like that. The woman scanned the shop, appearing to be looking for somebody.  
  
"Um, excuse me," the woman spoke to Sakura.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"I'm not here to buy flowers, I'm here to talk to Fujimiya Ran. Can you tell me where he is?" the woman said.  
  
"He's---" Sakura was about to say when Ran came back from the back room.  
  
"Yu-Yuko?" Ran said as he saw the woman.  
  
"Ran...." the woman purred. "It's been a long time.... Ran."  
  
Who's she? And how come she knows Ran-san? Sakura thought. She had to know what was going on...fast.  
  
=========================END OF FLASHBACK=========================  
  
"Ran...." the woman Ran called Yuko, said.  
  
"Yuko, what brings you here?" Ran asked.  
  
"I came to see you, of course." Yuko answered. "Can we talk someplace else?"  
  
"Um...why not?" Ran replied.  
  
"Omi-kun, I'll be taking Ran somewhere where we can talk. You know where to find us." Yuko told Omi.  
  
"Okay," Omi nodded.  
  
Ran handed Omi the flowerpot, and left the shop with Yuko. Sakura felt quite jealous.  
  
Could that girl be Ran-san's girlfriend? she thought.  
  
Omi approached, and placed the pot on the counter.  
  
"Who was that?" Aya asked him.  
  
"Oh, Ran's old friend." Omi answered. "He met her at the hospital where you used to stay."  
  
"I see," Aya said. "But how did she know Onii-chan's real name?"  
  
"I have no idea," Omi shook his head.  
  
"Hey, stop chatting around, we've got work to do!" Ken told them.  
  
"Yeah," Yoji agreed.  
  
"You're just envious of Onii-chan since that woman came to see him, not you," Aya laughed.  
  
Yoji snorted.  
  
All of them except Yoji laughed.  
  
"Very funny," Yoji replied angrily.  
  
==============================================  
  
"What exactly do you need from me?" Ran asked grumpily as soon as they got seated at the corner of the cafe.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just want to ask how's Yoji doing." Yuko replied. "It must be really hard for him to accept that Neu's dead."  
  
"Neu? From Schrient?"  
  
"Yes," Yuko paused. "Neu is Asuka, Yoji's former partner. And she's also my sister. Of course, I was shocked when I heard Neu--no, Asuka, died, for the second time around. She didn't really die when she was shot, but this time, she did."  
  
"So why did you have to drag me all the way here?" Ran asked.  
  
"I've discovered something that might interest Yoji." Yuko took out a small notebook from her bag and handed it to Ran.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's Asuka's notebook, I found it under the mattress of her bed. Ever since she 'died,' I never had anyone to go in her room, not even to clean it. I went in her room yesterday to check her stuff, and I found that notebook."  
  
"So? What's with the notebook?" Ran scanned through the pages of the notebook.  
  
"Not all of the time does Asuka work with Yoji. She works alone, especially when she feels that something fishy was going on in a certain case. See the last page? She wrote everything she'd found out when she worked alone. There's something there I couldn't understand." Yuko crossed her arms.  
  
"It's...in German." Ran said.  
  
"Hmm... no wonder I couldn't read it." Yuko leaned forward. "What does it say?"  
  
"I couldn't understand it either, I'll have Omi translate it in the computer."  
  
"Please tell Omi not to tell Yoji. It's still too early for him to know that Neu is Asuka. Plus, if he discovers what Asuka had written in that notebook, chances are, he'd go look for clues about the last case he and Asuka had together." Yuko pleaded.  
  
"I understand." Ran said.  
  
"Thank you, Ran. I'll come by again to see if you've discovered something. I have a feeling this has something to do with your current mission." Yuko told Ran.  
  
"How did you know about our mission?" Ran inquired.  
  
"I called Manx and told her about that notebook," Yuko said. "She told me that she'd ask Kritiker to investigate more, and even explained to me your mission."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"I need someone who's trustworthy enough in Weiß to help me in this case. Someone who's close to Yoji so he won't suspect anything."  
  
"I see." Ran sighed.  
  
"I'd better get going now. I'll see you again in a few days," Yuko stood up and took her bag.  
  
"Ok." Ran said. He also stood up and followed Yuko as she headed towards the exit.  
  
============================================  
  
"It's time you arrived, Onii-chan." Aya said as Ran entered the shop.  
  
"I've only been out for a while." Ran retorted.  
  
"What did Yuko-san say?" Ken asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ran walked towards the row of rose pots.  
  
"You've been out for an hour and she said nothing?!" Yoji exclaimed.  
  
"It's none of your business," Ran said.  
  
"Ohh, Ran's quite grumpy today," Yoji teased.  
  
"Quit it," Ran glared at him. He took the sprinkler and watered the row of roses.  
  
"Omi-kun, can you please put these outside?" Aya was holding a bucket with wildflowers.  
  
"Sure," Omi replied as he took the bucket from Aya.  
  
"Ran, are you sure Yuko said nothing?" Yoji asked.  
  
"How come you're so interested to know?" Ran eyed Yoji.  
  
"No special reasons," Yoji faked a smile. This guy is hiding something, I just know it.... Something's going on behind my back.... Yoji thought. Yuko---  
  
==========================================  
  
Sakura looked at the clock in the flowershop. It read four fifteen p.m. Ken and Yoji had gone to do deliveries, while Omi had just got off the phone after ordering for another delivery of flowers for the shop. Ran was reading the newspaper since he didn't get to read it that morning. Sakura jumped out of her seat and approached the counter.  
  
"Aya-chan," she called her friend who was busily arranging the orders to be delivered that day.  
  
"Huh?" Aya looked at her.  
  
"I'd better get going now," Sakura replied.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?"  
  
"You do remember me telling you that my parents are taking me to see some friends?" Sakura said.  
  
"Uh-yeah...." Aya smiled. "You'll be seeing that Hikawa tonight, right?"  
  
"Umm.... I don't know..."  
  
Sakura noticed Ran react. He appeared to be quite disturbed about what Aya had just said.  
  
"Before you leave, tell me about Hikawa... you didn't tell me how you met him," Aya told Sakura.  
  
"He---His family used to be our next door neighbor..." Sakura blurted out. "We were close friends when we were in middle school. He was really nice to me and all..."  
  
"You mean to tell me he likes you by that time?" Aya inquired, looking at her dreamily.  
  
"Well, that's what I discovered from my friends." Sakura said. "I just don't know how he feels about me now,"  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
"I liked him as a friend."  
  
"Nothing more?"  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
"Aww.... that's too bad! He happens to be so cute!" Aya giggled.  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of that word?" Aya teased.  
  
"I've heard of it," Sakura smiled. "But I really like him only as a friend, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Well, now that I've heard your side of the story, I shouldn't be keeping you from going..." Aya replied.  
  
"I'd better get going now, Aya-chan." Sakura said, straightening the dress she wore.  
  
"Mmhmm.." was all Aya said.  
  
"Omi-kun, I'll be leaving, please tell Ken-kun and Yoji-kun I've left." Sakura told Omi.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura bade goodbye, forgetting Ran was in the shop.  
  
After Sakura had left, Omi told Ran, "I wonder why she didn't tell you she was leaving,"  
  
"Omi-kun, you two overheard our conversation. Of course Onii-chan would know she's leaving." Aya replied.  
  
"But--" Omi started.  
  
All of a sudden, Ran stood up, left the newspaper he was reading on the counter, then went down to the basement.  
  
"Was he mad?" Omi asked.  
  
Aya just shrugged.  
  
=============================================  
  
Sakura chose a dark blue spaghetti-strap dress that reached past her knees from her closet. For the past hour, she was busily choosing on what to wear that night. She couldn't quite decide what to wear since most of her clothes are too casual for an occasion like this.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard her mother call.  
  
"I'll be right down!" Sakura replied.  
  
Sakura tried on the dress, and wore a black high-heeled sandals. She had already tied her hair in a French braid as soon as she got home, and even took a quick shower. She decided not to wear the dress she had worn to the flowershop since it looked too casual, says her mother.  
  
She checked her reflection in the full-length mirror at the corner of her room.  
  
"Perfect," Sakura smiled. Then she picked up the matching dark blue handbag on her bed. She left her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Sakura went down the stairs, and found her parents standing by the front door.  
  
"You look great, honey." Mrs. Tomoe said.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura replied as they piled into their car.  
  
===============================================  
  
"Mother, who's house is this?" Sakura inquired as they arrived in a mansion several blocks from their house.  
  
"Oh, it's the Toshiyuki's mansion." Mrs. Tomoe answered.  
  
"T-Toshi---did you just say Toshiyuki?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Mr. Tomoe asked as the butler led them to the den.  
  
"Yes---I mean, no." Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure, dear? You look kinda pale," Mrs. Tomoe asked. "We won't stay long, I promise,"  
  
Sakura simply nodded.  
  
===============================================  
  
"Mayuko, Tetsuya! What a nice surprise!" a short and chubby man wearing a business suit was going down the stairs.  
  
"Toru!" Sakura's dad stood up from the sofa and went to approach the man.  
  
"I didn't expect you'd be coming, Tetsuya," the man shook hands with Sakura's father.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to be back here in Japan, either!" Mr. Tomoe exclaimed.  
  
The man laughed. He and Mr. Tomoe went to where Sakura and Mrs. Tomoe remained seated.  
  
"Let me introduce you, Toru. This is my daughter, Sakura," Mr. Tomoe said as Sakura stood up to greet the man. Mrs. Tomoe stood, too. "Sakura, this is Mr. Toshiyuki."  
  
"My, my, she's a lovely girl. She's grown to be pretty as her mother." Mr. Toshiyuki remarked.  
  
"T-Thank you," Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, please take a seat." Mr. Toshiyuki sat on the recliner near the fireplace.  
  
Sakura and her parents took their seats.  
  
"Nice mansion you've got here." Mr. Tomoe commented.  
  
"I had it built and furnished a year ago. My wife, Hikari, wanted us to live here permanently." Mr. Toshiyuki said. "She missed this place,"  
  
"Where is Hikari now?" Mrs. Tomoe asked.  
  
"Oh, she's upstairs, you want me to call her?" Mr. Toshiyuki asked.  
  
"Oh, please do." Mrs. Tomoe replied.  
  
"As you wish," Mr. Toshiyuki said. He called the butler and whispered something to his ear.  
  
"Yes, sir." the butler answered.  
  
"By the way, how did you know where we live?" Mr. Toshiyuki asked.  
  
"Your wife, Hikaru, called yesterday. She was the one who arranged this meeting." Mrs. Tomoe said.  
  
"Really?" Mr. Toshiyuki grinned. "That means she's up to something, then."  
  
"How's your son?" Mr. Tomoe asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, you mean Hikawa? He's doing alright, I guess. He's having quite a difficulty adjusting, but he's fine." Mr. Toshiyuki laughed. "Here he comes."  
  
Hikawa was dressed formally, just like that morning. And he was walking towards their direction.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," Hikawa said the moment he approached.  
  
"I see you've remembered Sakura, Hikawa." Mr. Toshiyuki said.  
  
Hikawa took a seat across Sakura.  
  
"No, father. We met this morning," Hikawa smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Is that so?" Mr. Tomoe looked at his daughter.  
  
Sakura nodded in embarassment.  
  
"I see you've all got acquainted," Mrs. Toshiyuki came in the den. She was dressed in a maroon ankle-length skirt and white cardigan over a maroon sleeveless top.  
  
She's---she's so stylish....Probably everyone are in France... Sakura thought.  
  
"Anata---" Mrs. Toshiyuki stood by the recliner. "Tetsuya, Mayuko, you made it..."  
  
Sakura's mother stood up and kissed her on the cheeks.  
  
"Mayuko, is she your daughter?" Mrs. Toshiyuki looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Tomoe nodded. Mrs. Toshiyuki approached Sakura.  
  
"Would you stand up, dear?" she asked. Sakura did as she was told. "Please turn around for me,"  
  
Sakura followed what she said.  
  
"Sakura, you're absolutely perfect!" Mrs. Toshiyuki exclaimed.  
  
"P-Perfect?" Sakura repeated the woman's words.   
  
"Mayuko, you do remember the upcoming party I was telling you on the phone?" Mrs. Toshiyuki faced Sakura's mother. "You can take a seat now," Sakura slowly sat down.  
  
"O-Oh, of course," Mrs. Tomoe replied.  
  
"Well, the party's next week. It'll be held here next Saturday." Mrs. Toshiyuki sat down beside her son. "I was hoping Hikawa would be the one to escort her to the party."  
  
"Party?" Mr. Tomoe asked. "What party?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention---" Mrs. Toshiyuki replied, smiling.  
  
"Mom---" Hikawa started.  
  
"It's Hikawa's birthday next Saturday. We'll be holding a party for him." Mrs. Toshiyuki announced.  
  
"Mom--!" Hikawa protested.  
  
"Would it be okay if Hikawa takes her?" Mrs. Toshiyuki asked Sakura's mother.  
  
"It's up to her," Sakura's mother answered, looking at her daughter.  
  
"What do you say?" Mrs. Toshiyuki asked Sakura.  
  
"Hikari, give her some time," Mr. Toshiyuki laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay." Mrs. Toshiyuki smiled. "But please, reconsider...."  
  
Hikawa... he's nice, but I love Ran-san.... what do I do now? Sakura thought.  
  
=================================  
  
--- Review please!! Thanks!! 


	3. Tsumetai ame ga konya wa furi tsuzuku

SakuraXRan fanfic... ^_^ R&R please!!   
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 3: Tsumetai ame ga konya wa furi tsuzuku  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Mrs. Tomoe asked as they entered the house. "You've been awfully quite on the way home,"  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura lied as she went up to her room. But deep down she felt confused. She loves Ran, her best friend's brother, the man who was her first love. How was she going to refuse Mrs. Toshiyuki's suggestion that she'd be Hikawa's date on his birthday? She had no special feelings for Hikawa, before and after Hikawa's family left for France.  
  
Sakura entered her room and sat on her bed. She was a little bit tired from all those conversation between Hikawa's and her parents. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table, it was exactly ten thirty in the evening. She sighed, then stood up to change into her nightgown.  
  
What should I do....? I know there's no reason for me to actually refuse Hikawa's mother's wish to be taken by Hikawa as a date. But why do I feel awful at the mention of it? Sakura thought. Sakura scolded herself as she went into the bathroom to change. That's because you love Ran...  
  
================================================  
  
It was early Sunday morning, Sakura woke up, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised to see Aya, all dressed up, sitting at the corner of her bed.  
  
"A-Aya-chan?" Sakura called.  
  
"Sakura, come on, get up." Aya replied.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said sleepily.  
  
"You promised you'd help with the shop today," Aya stood up, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I-I did?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, you did. So get going," Aya urged. "Ken and Omi had gone to do errands today, so it's just me, you, onii-chan, and Yoji that's left to work in the shop."  
  
"Oh...yeah, I remember..." Sakura got out of bed and chose some clothes from her closet. Then she entered the bathroom. Aya sat on the chair by her dresser to wait for Sakura as she took a quick bath.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sakura left the bathroom wearing a white halter top and blue jeans. She completed her outfit with a pair of black sandals.  
  
"Sakura... you never told me you wore halter tops." Aya said, smiling.  
  
"Uh---I didn't?" Sakura felt embarassed. "I think I'll go change my outfit," she said, walking towards her closet.  
  
"N-No! I mean, it looks good on you," Aya replied. Sakura's really pretty in that outfit! Wait'll Ran sees her! Aya thought.  
  
"You sure?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Completely." Aya smiled at her.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." Sakura replied as she took the blue backpack from under the desk.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Aya inquired.  
  
"Umm... my school books. Just in case I've got spare time in the shop." Sakura answered.  
  
"You won't need them," Aya said, trying to talk her out of bringing her school bag.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Come on, you can leave it here," Aya replied. "We've gotta hurry. It's almost time to open the shop."  
  
"Oh, ok." Sakura left the bag on the floor, and followed Aya who was already out the door.  
  
===========================================  
  
"You're here at last," Yoji said as Sakura and Aya arrived in the shop. "We were about to open the shop,"  
  
Yoji eyed Sakura and whistled.  
  
"You're all dressed up, Sakura. Do you have a date or something?" he asked.  
  
"N-No," Sakura shook her head. She and Aya went to wear the aprons that hung behind the back door.  
  
"Then I'll be your date," Yoji teased.  
  
"Yoji-kun!" Aya scolded. "Sakura, don't mind Yoji,"  
  
Sakura fell silent as she went behind the counter.  
  
"Aya---" Ran came in the room, carrying two flowerpots containing white roses. Then he noticed Sakura's outfit. He took a second look on her, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Ran. She's my date," Yoji spoke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ran turned to Yoji, a death glare plastered on his face.  
  
"Yoji-kun, Onii-chan, stop it." Aya stood between them.  
  
Just then, a customer came in. The four turned to see who it was.  
  
"H-Hikawa-kun..." Sakura said as she recognized the man.  
  
"Hi, Sakura!" Hikawa replied as he approached Sakura.  
  
"You're here early, we haven't even opened the shop," Sakura informed him.  
  
"I just came to see you, I called you, but your mother said you already left. I figured you'd be here." Hikawa smiled.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura blushed.  
  
"You work here?" Hikawa asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I only work during weekends, but I also work on weekdays when they're short on people." Sakura babbled.  
  
"I see." Hikawa replied.  
  
"What brings you here?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Um...I was wondering if I can take you out to lunch later.." Hikawa scratched his head.  
  
He's certainly not the usual business-type guy today...I wonder what happened? Sakura thought.  
  
"Umm...I'm afraid she couldn't." Aya cut in. "You see, we lack people who works here today."  
  
Aya-chan... Sakura looked at her friend.  
  
"T-That's right," Sakura agreed. "Maybe some other time,"  
  
"Well, if that's what you want." Hikawa smiled at her. "I'll come by your house tonight?"  
  
"Um...fine with me..." Sakura replied half-heartedly.  
  
"See ya then," Hikawa winked at her like he did the day before.  
  
"Bye---" Sakura said.  
  
When Hikawa was gone, Aya walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me, Aya-chan." Sakura smiled at her friend.  
  
"No problem." Aya told her. "By the way, you didn't call me last night, care to fill me in the details?"  
  
"Uh---sure." Sakura started telling Aya exactly what had happened the night before.  
  
"Really? His mother wants you to be her son's date on his birthday?" Aya exclaimed.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Will you girls continue your conversation later?" Ran said, irritated.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Aya growled. Yoji laughed at Aya's reaction.  
  
"Um... I'll tell you the rest of the details later, ok?" Sakura said, not wanting to be the reason for another argument.  
  
"Ok," Aya smiled at Sakura. "One more question though,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is he anything of value to you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That guy."  
  
"Hikawa-kun? What do you mean?"  
  
"I've noticed he still likes you."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"He came by so early to see you."  
  
"But---I don't feel the same about him."  
  
"Won't you give him a chance?" Aya asked Sakura, wanting to irritate her brother. Maybe it would clearly give him the hint.  
  
"I like him, I just don't feel the same like he does to me."  
  
"How can you be so sure that you don't like him? You'll never know, maybe you might fall in love with him..." Aya told her. "Unless...."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless you're in love with someone else," Aya replied.  
  
"But----"  
  
"Forget I asked...." Aya said. She knew somehow that he brother wasn't taking the hint. Ran remained undisturbed by their topic.  
  
Sakura was still puzzled what Aya was trying to say. She was about to ask Aya what she meant when Yoji spoke.  
  
"Hey, Aya, I'll be going out today," he said.  
  
Aya looked at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, just around, I was thinking of shopping," Yoji smiled.  
  
"I wanna come too," Aya took of the apron she wore. "Onii-chan?"  
  
"I'm coming too," Ran put the flowerpots on the floor.  
  
"Umm..you can't leave the shop, Onii-chan!" Aya said.  
  
"Sakura's here to stay..." Ran protested.  
  
"You can't just leave her alone here, she's a girl." Aya answered.  
  
Ran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sakura, stay here with my brother, okay?" Aya turned to Sakura.  
  
"Uh---yeah." Sakura said shyly.  
  
"Well, we'll be back soon." Yoji told Sakura. "I'll take you out later," he teased.  
  
"Yoji-kun!" Aya called. She was already outside the shop.  
  
"Okay, okay." Yoji followed her outside.  
  
"Yoji-kun, how did you know what I was thinking?" Aya asked as they walked away from the shop.  
  
"Well, I guess it's an opportunity for them to talk while Ken and Omi are gone." Yoji smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So you knew Sakura likes my brother."  
  
"All of us knew, even before you woke up," Yoji put his hands behind his head.  
  
"I see," Aya continued walking.  
  
"Do you think Ran would talk to her while they're alone?" Yoji inquired.  
  
"I don't know, you know my brother doesn't like talking," Aya replied.  
  
"Yeah, ever since you got----" Yoji stopped talking.  
  
"You don't have to be reminding me about it, Yoji-kun." Aya smiled at him.  
  
Yoji sighed as they headed towards the shopping district.  
  
=================================================  
  
Sakura remained silent even after Aya and Yoji had left. She just sat there behind the counter without anything to do. Aya didn't even tell her any errand that she could do. She sighed. She looked Ran's direction. He continued taking out flowerpots of roses and putting them in the shelf.  
  
"I-I think I'll go water the flowers." Sakura jumped out of her seat.  
  
"No." Ran said.  
  
Sakura was surprised.  
  
"But---there's nothing for me to do," Sakura spoke.  
  
"I'll be the one to do it." Ran looked at her. "You stay here,"  
  
"I've nothing to do, please let me help," Sakura insisted.  
  
"I'm finished here anyway," Ran told her.  
  
Now, that's odd. Sakura thought.  
  
Ran went to water the flowers that were still grown in flowerpots. Sakura watched him do it. His expression was quite different than usual. It showed irritation.  
  
Maybe he got angry at Yoji-kun for taking his sister with him. Sakura sat back down. She put her chin on her hand that was on the counter and sighed again.  
  
"That guy---Hikawa, is he your boyfriend?" Ran asked.  
  
Sakura stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"I asked if he was your boyfriend."  
  
"N-No." Sakura shook her head. Now where did that question come from?  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"Not a bit. Why do you ask?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Just a bit curious."  
  
It's the first time I've heard him ask about my personal life. Sakura thought.  
  
They were cut off with silence.  
  
It's no use being silent, Sakura said to herself. But what should we talk about? Love? Nah...that's out of question. School? But he's not studying anymore. Aya? What about her? Weiß? No, that would make him angry. What can I ask him about? She sighed again.  
  
Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter and looked at Ran as he went down to the basement to rest. She remained seated on the chair. It was still quite early, so there were no signs of girls coming over to see the boys. There was absolutely nothing to do, so she took a quick nap, resting her hands and head on the counter before her.  
  
===============================================  
  
It's been half an hour since Aya left. Ken and Omi haven't returned yet. I wonder what's taking them so long... Ran thought as he climbed up the stairs to check on Sakura. Why am I supposed to check on her anyway?  
  
When he caught sight of Sakura sleeping, he crossed his arms.  
  
She's supposed to be watching the shop while the others are gone. And this is what she does? Ran approached her.  
  
"Sakura..." Ran tried to wake her up, but she won't. I wonder what she did last night to make her so tired.... Ran thought. Then he decided to take Sakura downstairs in the basement so she can rest comfortably.  
  
He carried her to the basement and let her sleep on the sofa. He went upstairs to watch the shop while she slept.  
  
===============================================  
  
Sakura woke up, only to notice that she wasn't in the shop anymore. She looked around, it wasn't her room either....she was in the basement! But who could've taken her down there?  
  
She stood up, and climbed up the stairs to check the shop. Ran was there, alright. And a customer had just left.  
  
"R-Ran-san?" she called.  
  
Ran looked at her. "So you're finally awake."  
  
"Did you---were you--?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I brought you down to the basement to rest." Ran said.  
  
"I---thank you for---" Sakura hesitated. Thank you for what? She thought. "Thank you for watching the shop while I was asleep." She blushed a bit.  
  
"It was nothing." Ran looked away. Why am I even bothering to talk to her? It's been two hours since Aya and Yoji left. And I'm still stuck with her! What do I do with her now? His mind thought.  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock in the shop. It was a quarter before twelve noon.  
  
"A-Are you hungry, Ran-san? Maybe we could go somewhere to eat...." Sakura asked.  
  
Ran was silent. Maybe he's not hungry. Sakura thought.  
  
"Well, um...nevermind me..." Sakura was about to head towards the back room when she heard Ran speak.  
  
"There's a restaurant nearby, maybe we can go grab a bite there." Ran said, taking off his apron.  
  
"Um..." Sakura didn't want to force him to eat lunch with her.  
  
"Let's go." Ran was on his way out the door.  
  
"But---" Sakura protested. Ran had already turned the shop sign from OPEN to CLOSED. She took off the apron she was wearing and followed Ran.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Ran and Sakura entered a restaurant just a few blocks from the shop. It was the same place where Ran had taken her when Sakura insisted that she wanted to talk to him. They took their seats in a booth in a corner.  
  
"What would you like?" Ran asked her as the waiter came to hand them the menu.  
  
"I--" Sakura hesitated as she peeked into the menu.  
  
Ran watched Sakura as she read the availabled dishes in the menu.  
  
"I-I'll have grilled chicken, please." Sakura told the waiter. "And also, I'll have mango juice."  
  
"How about you, sir?" the waiter faced Ran after writing down Sakura's order.  
  
"I'll have the same." Ran answered.  
  
The waiter walked away.  
  
Sakura had a surprised look on her face. Ran looked in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Ran growled.  
  
"Why---why did you take me here?" Sakura seemed interested to know.  
  
"It's the nearest one around here. Why do you ask?"  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
"You're still studying?"  
  
"Yes. I've still got two more years before I graduate from high school."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I prefer not to talk about myself."  
  
Sakura fell silent. It was no use bringing up a certain topic, since Ran wouldn't talk about himself.  
  
I wish this day would end soon. She thought.  
  
======================================================  
  
How was it? Read the next chapter to know what happens! ^_^ 


	4. Dareka wo aishi

SakuraXRan fanfic! R&R please!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 4: Dareka wo aishi  
  
Ran and Sakura ate in complete silence. Ran had nothing to say to her, and neither does Sakura to him.  
  
"Ran-san....?" Sakura called as soon as she finished eating.  
  
Ran looked at her.  
  
"Why do you look so irritated whenever Hikawa-kun comes by?"  
  
"Irritated?"  
  
"Yes. When he came this morning, you looked... I don't know... quite mad."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"Please tell me the reason."  
  
"I can't tell you... yet."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because... I can't."  
  
Sakura fell silent once more.  
  
"Do I---make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Sakura looked straight into Ran's eyes.  
  
"Answer me." Ran's eyes showed curiosity.  
  
"I---" Sakura paused. "No, you don't make me feel uncomfortable." she lied.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Sakura." Ran insisted. "Why do you act so differently when I'm around? It's far so different from your usual self."  
  
"I---"  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"I know I've told you this before, but---"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you... Ran-san."  
  
Ran was quiet.  
  
That didn't go too well... Sakura thought.  
  
"Is that the reason why you avoid me most of the time?"  
  
Sakura didn't expect that it'd be his answer.  
  
"I've told you before, Sakura. A person like me doesn't deserve love. And you know why. So please forget about me before it's too late."  
  
"I understand why you're keeping your distance from me, Ran-san. But it won't change how I feel about you... what I can't understand is why you're still in Weiß." Sakura spoke. And it's because of Aya-chan. You wanted to have your revenge... but it's all over now... She added in her mind. You don't have to stay involved in Weiß....  
  
"I'm in Weiß because I want to."  
  
"There must be reason why..."  
  
"I have a reason, but I can't tell you."  
  
"Why can't you? Why won't you tell me the true reason?"  
  
"I just can't, that's all."  
  
"You've never even told me everything about you. You promised you'd tell me."  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance to."  
  
"You can tell me now."  
  
"Not now. Not here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is that all you can say? 'Why?'"  
  
Sakura felt angry. He promised to tell me everything about himself, and now he won't? She thought. What a liar!  
  
"I suppose Weiß changed you." Sakura said, enraged.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not the same Aya or Ran I used to know. You've never thought of quitting Weiß?"  
  
"No. How about you? Have you ever thought of loving others?"  
  
"My personal life isn't your business."  
  
"So it's not. Neither is Weiß." Ran said angrily. "I guess asking you out to lunch was a mistake!"  
  
"It is! That's the reason why I hesitated going with you!" Sakura said just before she stood up and left.  
  
Ran suddenly realized his mistake. "Sakura!"   
  
He called for the waiter and paid for what they ate, and went after Sakura.  
  
============================================================  
  
Sakura entered the shop through the back door since the front was locked. She sat behind the counter and started to cry. Moments later, she heard the back door open and close.  
  
"Sakura--?" a masculine voice called her name.  
  
"Go away." Sakura wiped her tears away, but them kept on falling from her eyes.  
  
"I--I'm sorry for what I said a while ago." Ran tried to apologize.  
  
"I said go away."  
  
"Sakura...." Ran walked towards her.  
  
Sakura tried to stop the flow of tears, but they wouldn't stop. Ran was standing next to where she was sitting. He put a hand on her shoulder and spoke.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened." Ran bent down to face her.  
  
Sakura looked at him. He had a gentle expression on his face, showing sincerity in what he has to say.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I---I just got upset with you, about me staying in Weiß..."  
  
Sakura wiped her tears and away and faced Ran. She couldn't stay angry at the person she loves. Especially Ran.  
  
"Are you alright--?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Would you like to go down to the basement with me?" Ran asked. "We can talk there."  
  
"Okay." Sakura followed Ran as he headed to the back, and down to the basement. She sat down next to him on the sofa.  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance to tell you everything about me... I guess now's my chance..." Ran said.  
  
Chance---? Sakura thought. Oh... maybe what he meant was his promise to tell me everything there is to know about him.... it was that time when Weiß had come to save Aya... and her.  
  
"Ask anything you like..."  
  
Anything--? "Why---won't you quit from being a member of Weiß?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I can't.... I just can't."  
  
"You've done your revenge for Aya-chan...?"  
  
"Yes. I've killed the one who had her run over."  
  
"Don't you feel bad when you kill others?"  
  
"No." Ran answered, he sounded almost emotionless.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, you ask? I've grown not to register feelings."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've been in Weiß for as long as I could remember. My feelings would get in the way of my mission."  
  
"I see...."  
  
"That's why I didn't want to get involved with anyone. I was afraid you'd discover I'm a member of Weiß."  
  
Sakura was quiet.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Omi-kun, Ken-kun, and Yoji-kun were members of Weiß too?"  
  
"I figured it would be best not for you to know they are."  
  
"Do you have any other relatives aside from Aya-chan?"  
  
"Takatori Reiji had my parents killed."  
  
"I--I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"About Yuko...." Sakura suddenly remembered the girl who came by the day before.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She's an old friend."  
  
"An old friend...?"  
  
"Actually, she's Asuka's sister. Asuka is Yoji's former partner."  
  
"Former partner?"  
  
"Yoji used to be a detective...but don't tell Yoji what I just told you."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura replied, looking quite preoccupied with her thoughts.  
  
So Yoji-kun was a detective.... Sakura thought.  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Yuko, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"No, I'm not thinking of that."  
  
"Then what are you thinking now?"  
  
"Yoji-kun.... I didn't know he used to be a detective."  
  
"Well, he was." Ran said, looking into Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura looked away from Ran. Yoji-kun...  
  
"You know, Aya seems to be happy when you're around." Ran said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She's been smiling a whole lot." Ran told Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad for her."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura."  
  
"For what?" Sakura returned her gaze to Ran.  
  
"Thank you for being friends with my sister."  
  
"I---It's nothing. You don't really have to thank me for it."  
  
"I want to."  
  
What else could I ask him? Sakura thought. Weiß--forget it. Hm...  
  
"Anything else you'd like to ask?"  
  
"How did you get to meet Omi-kun, Ken-kun, and Yoji-kun?"  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since we've met. I couldn't quite remember anymore how we got together."  
  
"I see. Can you tell me more about them?"  
  
"Um...sure. Omi---well, he's a nice kid. He's older than you, right?"  
  
"I think,"  
  
"Anyways, Omi's father, turns out to be Takatori Reiji.."  
  
"He's---Omi-kun's father?" Sakura asked. She didn't know anything about Omi, about his family.  
  
"That's what we discovered."  
  
"You're not angry at Omi-kun? I mean, his father is the one who----"  
  
"No. I can't blame Omi for his father's wrongdoings. It'll be completely against the rules of Weiß to kill someone who isn't the target."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Do you remember Ouka?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I think I've seen her around."  
  
"She's Omi's half-sister."  
  
"S-She is?" Sakura was shocked to hear the secret.  
  
"Yeah. But she was killed by Schuldich."  
  
"...."  
  
"Ken...Ken's loves soccer more than anything, children too. Ken---his friend, Kase, betrayed him."  
  
Sakura couldn't imagine herself in the place of Omi and Ken. She was beginning to understand why they were in Weiß. It was for revenge.  
  
"Are you alright, Sakura?"  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have told you anything about them."  
  
"No, I'm glad you have. It helped me understand more about them."  
  
Sakura hesitated for a while. "One last question, Ran-san."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Sakura looked into Ran's purple eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've changed ever since Aya-chan woke up."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You still give people those death glare of yours, but when Aya-chan's around, you tend to be nice to everyone." Sakura explained.  
  
"I do?" Ran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, I guess I have changed." Ran smiled a little.  
  
"You know, you should smile more often."  
  
"What for?" Ran asked her.  
  
"You look kinda scary," Sakura admitted. "People won't like that, especially Aya-chan."  
  
"I don't care." Ran looked away.  
  
"Aww....come on, Ran-san."  
  
"Forget it." Ran stood up.  
  
"You're being so mean again." Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." Ran shook his head.  
  
"Can't help what?" Sakura was quite confused.  
  
"Being mean. I guess I got used to it already."  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"You look great when you smile,"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thank you. Um... I was wondering..."  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Ran asked her.  
  
"Um... could we--you know, be friends?" Sakura hardly knew what to say to him.  
  
Ran smiled at her. "Well..... of course."  
  
"Really?" Sakura brightened up.  
  
"Really." Ran replied.   
  
"I think we'd better get going now. Aya-chan and Yoji-kun might arrive anytime soon." Sakura said as she stood up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Okay." Ran stood up.  
  
=================================================  
  
Ran and Sakura went upstairs and opened the shop. A little later, Aya and Yoji arrived, carrying paperbags.  
  
"So you really went shopping?" Sakura asked Aya.  
  
Aya just smiled at her. She carried the paperbags and placed them on the counter.  
  
"You were out for a long time," Ran said, approaching his sister.  
  
"Sorry. I really wanted to go shopping," Aya flashed him a smile.  
  
"Where did you go shopping?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"At the mall." Aya showed her the dresses she bought.  
  
"How about you, Yoji-kun?"  
  
"Me? I didn't shop." Yoji replied.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"I wasn't in the mood," Yoji grinned. "I'd rather date girls."  
  
"Yoji-kun!" Aya warned.  
  
"I was just joking!" Yoji smiled.  
  
Ran glared at him, but he said nothing.  
  
"So, Sakura. What happened while we were away?" Aya asked.  
  
"Oh---nothing. We just went out to eat lunch," Sakura replied.  
  
"You went out?" Yoji asked teasingly. "You went out for a date?"  
  
"I-It wasn't a date, Yoji-kun." Sakura replied immediately.  
  
"Yoji..." Aya felt Sakura being embarassed. She eyed Yoji.  
  
"Okay," Yoji walked away and headed towards the back room. Ran left the two girls alone, following Yoji.  
  
"So, what did onii-chan say?" Aya asked as soon as Yoji closed the door behind them.  
  
"Say what?" Sakura looked at her.  
  
"What did my brother say while you were out to lunch?"  
  
"N-Nothing. We didn't talk much."  
  
"Are you sure he said nothing?"  
  
"Y-Yeah." Sakura replied.  
  
"He's such a fool." Aya complained.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow, quite confused.  
  
"N-No, it's nothing, don't mind me." Aya smiled at her. Ran's so stupid! He couldn't even take the hint that Sakura really likes him! She thought. Oh boy....  
  
=====================================  
  
Was it okay?? please review!!! thanks!!! 


	5. Dareka wo nikumi

SakuraXRan fanfic!! This chapter is quite short.... sorry for that.... anyways, R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 5: Dareka wo nikumi  
  
"So, Ran, how did the date go?" Yoji asked as he sat across Ran.  
  
"It wasn't a date." Ran grunted.  
  
"Okay, it wasn't." Yoji sighed. "What did you talk about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing, you say? Well, I guess it's natural for you to say nothing to her."  
  
Ran didn't respond.  
  
"Come on, Ran. You know she likes you."  
  
"We've patched things up, okay? We're friends now, happy?"  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"So my idea worked after all."  
  
"What idea?"  
  
Yoji grinned. "Aya and I went out on purpose to leave you and Sakura alone."  
  
"So that's the reason my sister didn't want me to come along,"  
  
"But it worked."  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Aya and I noticed that whenever you're around, Sakura appears to be so nervous. Maybe that's because you act so mean to her. That's why we thought of leaving you two so you can talk."  
  
Ran glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again."  
  
"Hey, at least our plan worked." Yoji smiled. "How did you get to be friends?"  
  
"It's really none of your business."  
  
"None of my business? I guess you two really had an understanding."  
  
Ran gave Yoji his death glare.  
  
"Okay, it's none of my business." Yoji held up his hands.  
  
================================================  
  
"Omi---" Hidaka Ken called as he struggled to carry the paperbags. He couldn't see where he was going since the paperbags he was carrying blocked his sight. "Help---Omi!"  
  
Omi stopped walking and looked at him.  
  
"Omi---!!! Help me out!"  
  
"Sorry, I've got my hands full too," Omi replied, he was carrying more but lighter bags than Ken.  
  
He and Ken had just finished doing errands for the shop, and they've gone shopping for grocery items, just as Aya had requested them to. Ken didn't expect doing grocery for Aya would take so much time. Ken sighed.  
  
"Ken-kun, if you prefer not to get hit by a speeding car, you'd better hurry walking across the street." Omi said.  
  
"I'm trying!" Ken answered. "These paperbags are definitely heavy!"  
  
"I'm surprised Aya-chan can handle carrying all these stuff." Omi grinned.  
  
"She's not the one carrying these paperbags when she goes shopping. Ran does." Ken grunted.  
  
"Then I'm surprised Ran can handle carrying these." Omi laughed.  
  
"Me too." Ken replied as they both crossed the street safely.  
  
"Just a few more blocks and we're back to the shop." Omi said as he continued to walk towards the shop's direction.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing? We've been out for five hours!" Ken went to follow Omi.  
  
"How should I know?" Omi shrugged.  
  
"These stuff sure are heavy."  
  
"Funny of you to even mention," Omi laughed.  
  
"Haha." Ken replied.  
  
"Ken-kun, have you ever imagined your life---- with the one you love?"  
  
Ken stopped. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No, I just thought of it."  
  
Ken grinned. "No, not really. I haven't done much thinking ever since---ever since we fought we Schwartz."  
  
"I see. You're still sad of what happened to---" Omi hesitated to mention her name. The name of the woman Ken learned to love.  
  
"To whom?" Ken was clueless of what Omi was talking about.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Nevermind what I said." Omi shook his head.  
  
Ken sighed as they continued walking in silence. Moments later, Ken decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"I was kind of wondering, Omi---"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if we try to get Sakura and Ran together?"  
  
"Them?" Omi stopped walking.   
  
"Yeah. Sakura likes Ran..."  
  
"But Ran doesn't feel the same about her..."  
  
"Omi-kun...."  
  
"Ken-kun, Ran wouldn't even talk to her, not a word, and you're thinking of bringing them together?"  
  
"Was it a bad idea?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, it depends on how Sakura-chan and Ran-san would respond to it."  
  
"I guess it really was a bad idea..."  
  
"You mean the worst. Ran-san wouldn't hesitate to kill if you try to do it."  
  
"I know. But seeing Sakura all nervous when Ran's around..."  
  
"So you did notice too."  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Ran."  
  
"Right. So---"  
  
"Forget about the idea, Ken-kun. It won't work."  
  
"How can you say that? We haven't even tried."  
  
"Even if you try or not, it won't work, okay?"  
  
"Aww---Omi!"  
  
"Ask Yoji instead."  
  
"He's a selfish guy, all he cares about is dating women."  
  
"Well, you can ask him for advise on how to get Sakura-chan and Ran-san together."  
  
"So you agree with my idea?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Nothing for the moment."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Ken-kun, you do remember the mission Manx told us?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, so?"  
  
"Our mission comes first, above anything else."  
  
Ken sighed. Omi was right. Weiß had always come first in their lives. There was no way he nor Omi could quit Weiß. They simply couldn't. They were living the lives of assassins.  
  
"We have to accomplish the mission first before we do such things." Omi reminded him.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get what you're getting at." Ken groaned as they turned right at the next corner.  
  
"The shop's just one block away, can you still walk?" Omi teased.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
"Be careful, we'll be crossing the road again," Omi smiled. He looked to both sides, and upon seeing there was no car, he motioned for Ken to follow.  
  
"Got it," Ken replied as they carefully crossed the street.  
  
Out of nowhere, a car came speeding, turning around the curb, and was headed straight for Ken. Omi saw the driver was panicking upon the sight of Ken crossing the street, he did his best to stop the car.  
  
"KEN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Omi screamed.  
  
Ken's eyes widened as he saw the danger. The car was going straight at him, and if he didn't get out of the way, he'd get hit. He felt pangs of panic and fear. It was his first time to actually feel panic and fear at the same time. He feared greatly for his life.  
  
The car continued running towards him. He was about to jump back to the sidewalk when someone came to his rescue and push him out of the way. Ken suddenly realized that it was Omi who had pushed him out of the way.  
  
"OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted as the car came to a full stop.  
  
======================================================  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger there... couldn't help it...hehehe.... review please!!! ^_^ 


	6. Itameta mune no oku made shimite iku

SakuraXRan fanfic!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 6: Itameta mune no oku made shimite iku  
  
==========================FLASHBACK=============================  
  
Out of nowhere, a car came speeding, turning around the curb, and was headed straight for Ken. Omi saw the driver was panicking upon the sight of Ken crossing the street, he did his best to stop the car.  
  
"KEN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Omi screamed.  
  
Ken's eyes widened as he saw the danger. The car was going straight at him, and if he didn't get out of the way, he'd get hit. He felt pangs of panic and fear. It was his first time to actually feel panic and fear at the same time. He feared greatly for his life.  
  
The car continued running towards him. He was about to jump back to the sidewalk when someone came to his rescue and push him out of the way. Ken suddenly realized that it was Omi who had pushed him out of the way.  
  
"OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted as the car came to a full stop.  
  
===========================END OF FLASHBACK===============================  
  
The driver of the car had finally stopped the car. He took his seatbelts off and rushed out of the car. He ran over to where Omi lay.  
  
Ken left the scattered grocery items on the sidewalk as he went to see how Omi was doing. He gently lifted Omi's head and lay it on his lap.  
  
"Omi! Say something!" Ken said.  
  
Omi didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Omi!!" Ken started to yell.  
  
The car driver knelt down beside Ken. He got out his cellphone and dialed the number of the nearest hospital. People nearby were looking at them, curious of what really happened.  
  
"Is he alright?" the man asked after he made the call.  
  
"I don't know...." Ken replied. "Omi! Open your eyes! Say something! Come on!"  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" the man asked. He sounded so frightened of what he just did. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to----"  
  
"Can you please go to the Kitty Shop nearby? Please tell the people there that we need help." Ken burst into tears. He couldn't help it. Omi lay on the road, unconscious. Omi had saved his life, and now he had to save him back. "Please...." he said in between sobs.  
  
"Okay. Please stay here." the man said as he ran across the street and headed towards the flower shop.  
  
"Omi....open your eyes." Ken told the unconscious boy on his lap. He didn't try to move Omi much since it might injure him further. "Omi!"  
  
==============================================  
  
The man ran as fast as he could to reach the flower shop. He opened the door, panting.  
  
"The boy---" he managed to say.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" Aya asked as she approached the stranger.  
  
"A boy.... a young boy was hit by a car... a young man with brown hair...."  
  
"Oh my---" Sakura gasped. "Could it be----Omi-kun!" she ran outside.  
  
"Sakura!" Ran called as he ran after her. "Wait!"  
  
"Yoji, get me a glass of water, please." Aya helped the man onto the sofa in the basement.  
  
"Okay." Yoji said as he disappeared into the back room.  
  
"Please tell me what happened." Aya told the man as he tried to restore his normal breathing.  
  
"I didn't mean to---the boy with dark brown hair *pant* was crossing the *pant* the street when *pant* the other boy *pant* pushed him *pant* out of the car's way..." the man said.  
  
"Oh.... Ken-kun..." Aya said Ken's name worriedly. "The other boy, was he alright?" she asked as Yoji came back witha glass of water. "Here, drink this."  
  
The man slowly sipped the water from the glass. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
"The young boy... with brown hair.... he wasn't moving when I left them." the man answered.  
  
"Aya-chan----" Yoji said.  
  
"Omi-kun----" Aya looked at Yoji.  
  
===================================================  
  
"Sakura!" Ran called as Sakura ran as fast as she could to where Omi and Ken would be. Then she spotted Ken on the middle of the street, holding Omi's head on his lap. Omi's head was bleeding excessively.  
  
"Omi-kun!" Sakura shouted as she approached them. She knelt down on the other side of Omi while Ran knelt beside her. "Ken-kun, is he alright?" she asked. She could hear the siren of an ambulance.  
  
"I don't know for sure. He hasn't opened his eyes nor showed any movements." Ken answered as he attempted to calm down. Omi's blood had smeared his shirt and pants. Even the road.  
  
The siren of the ambulance became louder.  
  
"Ran-san, what do we do?" Sakura asked Ran. She started crying.  
  
"Omi..." Ran looked at Omi's weakened body.  
  
"Omi!!" Ken said. "Omi, open your eyes...Omi!"  
  
"Omi-kun! Please don't die....Omi-kun!" Sakura sobbed.   
  
Moments later, the ambulance arrived. The aid came to position Omi in a stretcher.  
  
"I'll go with Omi. You guys tell Aya and Yoji what happened." Ken said as he rode the ambulance, and drove away.  
  
Sakura and Ran stood up. Sakura couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Sakura...." Ran said. They had to tell his sister and Yoji immediately that Ken had left with Omi. "Let's go." he told Sakura.  
  
==================================================  
  
"What happened there, Ran?" Yoji asked as Ran and Sakura returned to the shop.  
  
"Ken had gone to take Omi to the hospital." Ran replied. "How's the man doing?"  
  
"Aya's with him downstairs, trying to make him calm down." Yoji answered.  
  
"Can you get Sakura something to drink?" Ran told Yoji. He had Sakura sit on the chair behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, no prob." hurriedly, Yoji went to get some water for Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ran asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura continued to cry. "Omi-kun... *sob* he's gonna be *sob* alright---right?"  
  
Ran didn't know what to do. This kind of thing never happened to them.  
  
"Shhhhhh....he'll be alright. I'm sure of it." Ran said, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
Sakura tried her best to stop crying, but she couldn't. "Ran-san....."  
  
Yoji came back, but at the sight of Sakura's shaken condition, he left instead. He closed the door so as not to disturb the two.  
  
==============================================  
  
"Yoji-kun, are they back yet?" Aya asked Yoji. Yoji had come down to the basement to check on Aya.  
  
"Yeah. Ran's with Sakura upstairs. Perhaps maybe we should follow Ken to the hospital," Yoji suggested.  
  
"Okay." Aya said. She faced the man. He seemed calm enough. "Can you drive us to the hospital?"  
  
The man nodded, then he stood up. Aya led the way up and exited through the back door, with the man and Yoji following behind her. They went to where the accident had occured, and found two police cars blocking the car.  
  
"Um...excuse me, is something the matter, officer?" the man told the police who was inspecting his car.  
  
"So you're the driver?" the policeman asked. "We have to take you to the station for a statement about what happened."  
  
"Sir, please excuse us. We really need to get to the hospital first." Aya interrupted. "Our friend needs us..."  
  
The policeman hesitated.  
  
"Please let us go. We'll head to the station after we see our friend's safe." Aya added.  
  
"Well....okay. But be sure!" the policeman replied. He drove the police car out of the way of the man's car and pulled the car to the side.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Aya smiled as they piled into the man's car, and drove off.  
  
"Whoa, Aya. I didn't know you could handle that policeman so easily." Yoji winked at Aya.  
  
Aya just shrugged. "Let's hurry," she told the man.  
  
============================================  
  
It took Ran forever to calm Sakura down. Sakura wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Are you okay, now?" Ran asked her.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Let's check on Aya," Ran stood up and held out his hand.  
  
Sakura stood up from where she sat, straightening out her outfit, then took Ran's hand as he led them out to the back room.  
  
"Aya! Yoji!" Ran called. He told Sakura to wait for him by the door while he checks on Aya. He went down to the basement, expecting to see Aya and Yoji and the man, but they were nowhere to be seen He climbed up the stairs.  
  
"They're gone." Ran informed Sakura.  
  
"Where could they be---?" Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
"They've gone to the hospital without telling us." Ran growled. He went inside the shop, turned the shop sign from OPEN to CLOSE again, then faced Sakura.  
  
"We're gonna follow them there." he said.  
  
Sakura nodded, then followed him as he went to get his car.  
  
===================================================  
  
"Omi--!!" Ken held tightly on Omi's hand. It's been a while, but Omi still hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"We'll be at the hospital soon, mister." one of the aids said.  
  
"Omi!!" Ken was losing his voice from repeating Omi's name. "Omi!! Hang on, Omi."  
  
There was silence.  
  
The Ken felt Omi tighten his grip on Ken's hand. Ken could barely see Omi's face through the tears he's been shedding. "Omi--?"  
  
No movement. Nothing.  
  
I must be dreaming..... Ken thought. Omi-----  
  
Omi moved again, this time, his eyes gently opened.  
  
"Omi!?" Ken felt relieved to see him move.  
  
"He's opened his eyes!" the aid who was seated across Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Don't move, Omi! We're almost at the hospital!" Ken told him.  
  
Three minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, and Omi was taken to the emergency room. The doctor had gone in the ER to check on Omi, Ken wanted to go in too, but the ER was off-limits for the non-patients.  
  
Ken paced back and forth in the waiting lounge while waiting for the doctor to come out. Aya, Yoji, and the man arrived a little later.  
  
"What happened?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Where's Omi?" Aya inquired worriedly.  
  
"He's--he's in the emergency room." Ken told them as he sat down on the bench.  
  
"I-I'm really sorry for what happened....I didn't mean to...." the man apologized.  
  
Ken was silent.  
  
Aya sat beside Ken. "Ken-kun, don't blame yourself. It's nobody's fault, it was an accident." she told him.  
  
"An accident...." Ken repeated Aya's words absent-mindedly.  
  
"Um....I think we should leave them alone for the meantime," Yoji said, addressing the man. The man said nothing, but he followed Yoji as he headed towards the cafeteria nearby.  
  
As soon as Yoji and the man were gone, Aya spoke to Ken.  
  
"Ken-kun, please, don't blame yourself..." she said.  
  
"It's my fault....if I had been more careful, none of this would've happened." Ken looked at her.  
  
"No." Aya shook her head. She pulled Ken towards her so his head could lean on her shoulder. "I told you, Ken. It's nobody's fault."  
  
"But---" Ken started.  
  
"Ken-kun, believe me." Aya sighed. "It just happened that that man was driving so fast he didn't notice you were there until the last minute."  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to Omi...."  
  
"Don't say that. He'll be fine, I promise." Aya said as she faced Ken. "Cry all you want, Ken-kun. I'm sure Omi will be out later, all well."  
  
Ken buried his face against Aya's body, crying.  
  
Omi-kun.....please be alright.... Aya whispered to herself as tears left the corner of her eyes. Oh, please be alright.....  
  
=======================================  
  
read on to find out what happened!! ^_^ 


	7. Ano hi shinjita koto

SakuraXRan fanfic!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are NOT mine! (how i wish!)  
  
Chapter 7: Ano hi shinjita koto  
  
Sakura sighed. She hadn't uttered a single word ever since they left the flowershop. Well, there wasn't exactly anything they could talk about, but for once Sakura was completely silent while they headed for the hospital.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Ran asked, peering at her while he drove. His gaze returned to the road.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Sakura replied.  
  
"I hope you are, 'coz you've been sitting there saying nothing. It's so unlike you."  
  
Sakura said nothing.  
  
"You're awfully quiet." Ran said. "Well, I guess that's because you've been crying so hard a while ago." he glanced at her for a second.  
  
"Um..." Sakura started. "I want to---thank you, Ran-san."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to thank you, for lending me your shoulder while I cried." she paused. "I've never had anyone do that for me."  
  
"Oh...that. It was nothing." Ran smiled at her. "We're friends, right?"  
  
Friends...? Is that what I am to him? Just a friend? Sakura thought. "Oh, right."  
  
"We're almost at the hospital," Ran announced as they entered the main gate of the hospital.  
  
Sakura's mind was still wandering.  
  
So he did that just because we're friends.... just friends.... She was a bit disappointed. No, greatly disappointed. She sighed. We're friends now, what more could I want? It's what I wanted, right? She mentally asked herself.  
  
It's not what you wanted. You wanted more of him, you wanted more than friendship. Another side of her said. You want him to fall in love with you, but you know he couldn't. If he did, you'd be a burden to him.  
  
No...I don't want to be a burden... no! Sakura's conscience told her. I don't want to be a burden to anybody. Not to my parents, my friends, my classmates, and specially not to Ran! She thought. She tried to shake off yet another thought.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice called.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her 'daydream.'  
  
"I've been calling your name, you know."  
  
"Oh, sorry. My mind has been wandering."  
  
"Well, we're here. Let's go." Ran told her.  
  
Sakura opened the door of the car and stepped out. Ran took the car keys and stepped out of the car too, and went over to where Sakura stood. He closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Come on," Ran spoke as he took Sakura's hand and led her inside the building.  
  
===============================================  
  
"So..." Yoji started to say. "Your name is Hideyuki Shiro?"  
  
Yoji and the man had been talking for quite a while in the cafeteria, which was located far down the hallway at the left of the information desk. They took a seat in a booth in a far corner since that place was a smoking area.  
  
The man nodded. "I work at the Tokyo International Airport."  
  
"Really...." Yoji said as he took out a cigarette case and lighter from his pocket.  
  
"I was in a hurry to go back to the airport since I'm on duty from two in the afternoon till eleven in the evening." the tall yet nerdy-looking man answered. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.  
  
Well, well, well...if it isn't a coincidence that this guy actually works at the Tokyo International Airport....With Omi hurt, there's no one who could investigate about Inori Kumi. There was no record of his name in the website. Names of the passengers weren't revealed in the site... Kritiker haven't called about the mission yet... Yoji thought as he took a cigarette from the case and lit it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mr.----?" Hideyuki Shiro asked Yoji  
  
"Wha--?" Yoji said. "Oh, no, everything's alright. By the way, I'm Kudou Yoji." he took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke. "I was just wondering-----"  
  
"Wondering what, sir?"  
  
"No need for formalities, Hideyuki-san."  
  
"Likewise,"  
  
"You can call me Yoji,"  
  
"Shiro is fine..." Shiro told Yoji.  
  
"Shiro it is then," Yoji replied. "I was kind of wondering if you can get some information for me...."  
  
"Infomation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind of information would you be needing, Yoji-san?"  
  
"About the passengers in the airport that arrived last week."  
  
"But, Yoji-san, as an employee of Tokyo International Airport, we are not allowed to disclose such information."  
  
I guess we'll have to lie to him to get him to do it.... Yoji thought as he continued on smoking.  
  
"Then please take it as a favor. I would really appreciate it if you could help us." Yoji told the man. "You see, my friend's brother had left for France a few months ago. We received a call from him, saying he'd be here anytime last week or this week..."  
  
"And you want me to know if he has arrived---?" Shiro guessed.  
  
"Exactly. But we haven't heard from him since his last call. We've been expecting him, but I'm quite worried if he has arrived of not----" Yoji continued. What a lousy lie! I just hope he'd believe it....  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Please, Shiro-san. I need to make sure if he made it here fine, or if he had decided to delay his flight. My friend has been quite worried about him, too."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please, Shiro-san..."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What's your friend's brother's name?"  
  
Yoji smiled at him. He's so easy to fool. Falling for such a lie like that. "His name is...Inori. Inori Kumi."  
  
"Inori Kumi---?" Shiro repeated the name.  
  
"Ever heard of his name?"  
  
"Err---no. But I'll try checking the master list when I get back to the airport tonight."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure if you can..."  
  
"I just want to make sure it's really him."  
  
"You don't trust me, Yoji-san?"  
  
"I do. That's why I'm asking this favor. But there are many Inori Kumi in Japan---"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes. Quite true. Then I'll tell the security that you are a personal friend."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Shiro-san. You don't know how much this means to me...." Yoji told Shiro. And you don't know how much it means to Weiß to make the target fall. He added in his mind. Better tell Ken what we'll be doing tonight. Too bad Omi won't be able to make it.  
  
"It's really nothing."   
  
"Um...shall we go check on Ken?" Yoji asked. He put the cigarette in the ashtray and put out the light.  
  
"Oh, certainly." Shiro started to get up. Yoji did the same.  
  
The two got out of their seats and left the cafeteria. They headed for the ER wing, where they had left Ken and Aya.  
  
===============================================  
  
Ran went to the information desk to ask about Omi, while Sakura stood beside him.  
  
"I'd like to ask about a patient named Tsukiyono Omi," Ran told the pretty nurse behind the desk.  
  
"Please wait as I check the records.." the nurse answered.  
  
Sakura bowed her head. How could I be thinking that Ran-san likes me when I can't even be compared to that pretty nurse! She sighed.  
  
"Sakura?" Ran called her name.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura looked up to him.  
  
"Is something bothering you? You seem to be spacing out more often than not."  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I was kind of thinking of something important...." Sakura said.  
  
"Something important?" Ran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hehehe..." Sakura faked a laugh. "Don't mind me."  
  
"Sakura---" Ran was interrupted by the nurse.  
  
"Excuse me, the patient is currently in the ER ward. You won't be able to see him until the doctor comes out to tell the news." the brown-haired green-eyed nurse told Ran.  
  
"I see. May I ask if where the ER ward is?"  
  
"Turn left down the hallway. But visitors are only allowed in the waiting lounge." the nurse pointed to the hall to the right of the information desk.  
  
"Thank you," Ran acknowledged the nurse.  
  
"You're welcome." the nurse smiled back at him.  
  
Ran took Sakura's hand once again and led her down the hallway. They turned left the end of the hall and saw his sister with Ken. They rushed towards them.  
  
"Ken!" Ran called.  
  
"Onii-chan...!" Aya exclaimed.  
  
Ken had been resting on her shoulder for quite a while. He seemed exhausted from crying.  
  
Aya motioned for her brother to be quiet.  
  
"What happened to him?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"He's tired, so please don't disturb him." Aya answered.  
  
Sakura sat down on the opposite side of Ken, away from Aya.  
  
"He's been blaming himself for what happened to Omi..." Aya explained.  
  
"But it wasn't his fault!" Sakura replied, interrupting Aya.  
  
"I know, that's why I told him to cry all he wants." Aya sighed. "Omi's been in the ER for more than two hours...."  
  
"Where's Yoji?" Ran asked.  
  
"He's been with the man ever since we arrived. They haven't returned yet." Aya said.  
  
What could Yoji be doing with that man? Ran thought.  
  
"Aya-chan, do you think Omi-kun will be alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I hope he will. Omi-kun can't give up on us." Aya nodded. "Do you feel fine?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Sakura said. It's been the nth time I've been asked! She thought.  
  
"Your eyes are still red," Aya informed her.  
  
Sakura said nothing. Her eyes would certainly be red since she was crying for over half an hour.  
  
"You should get some rest, too, Aya. I'll watch over Ken." Ran said.  
  
"I'm alright. I can still---" Aya protested.  
  
"No. When Yoji arrives, I'll tell him to take you home to rest. We'll call you once we know of Omi's condition." Ran shook his head.  
  
It was no use to arguing with her brother. Sighing, Aya just nodded as she gently let Ken's head rest on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura took over, and sat properly.  
  
"Hey," a familiar voice called.  
  
Aya, Ran, and Sakura turned to see who it was. Yoji was approaching them with the man behind him.  
  
"Yoji---" Ran said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"We were at the cafeteria...." Yoji replied. He walked past Ran, whispering, "I know where we can get information about Inori Kumi."  
  
Ran's eyes widened upon hearing what Yoji had to say. He turned to face Yoji.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Yoji had a sly smile. And Ran realized what he meant. Yoji's gaze fell on to Shiro.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce him," Yoji said. He approached Shiro.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hideyuki Shiro." Shiro introduced himself.  
  
"Fujimiya Aya," Aya bowed her head to acknowledge the introduction.  
  
"I-I'm Tomoe Sakura," Sakura said. She looked at Ran, who appeared to be not in a good mood all of a sudden.  
  
"Ran." was all he managed to say. He wasn't quite interested on knowing the man.  
  
"He works at Tokyo International Airport..." Yoji continued.  
  
Tokyo International Airport..... Ran thought. Weiß will be using him to get information about Inori---?  
  
"Yoji, we HAVE to talk." Ran's tone was slightly different than his usual cold tone.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Yoji followed him as he walked away from the others.  
  
===================================================  
  
"What are you doing?" Ran asked Yoji once they were far from anyone who was capable of hearing them.  
  
"Me? I'm just a professional assassin who asked a normal person for help." Yoji answered coolly.  
  
"Do you know exactly what you're doing?" Ran was angry.  
  
"Yeah. Perfectly." Yoji said.  
  
Ran glared at him. Yoji sighed.  
  
"Okay, I give up." Yoji told Ran. "I told Shiro to help us,"  
  
"You told him about our mission?!"  
  
"No. Why would I do that?"  
  
"'Coz you're a fool."  
  
"Then, at least let me finish."  
  
Ran shot Yoji an impatient look.  
  
"Okay. Here's the thing. I lied to Shiro, I told him I had a 'friend's brother' who called who would be coming home from France..."  
  
"You lied--?"  
  
"Hey, can't help it. Otherwise he won't help us,"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Then I told him that this friend's brother didn't call again, so I told him that I and my 'friend' were getting worried that he hasn't arrived yet...."  
  
"So you told him that you want to see the list of passengers that arrived last week?"  
  
"And this week." Yoji smiled. "You're a very analytic person, Ran."  
  
"You idiot." Ran whispered.  
  
"So I asked him if I could come with him to work tonight."  
  
"What if you get caught?"  
  
"No problem there. He said he'd take me there as a personal friend."  
  
"You'd get in trouble for this,"  
  
"I won't, okay?"  
  
"Just be sure,"  
  
"I will! Geez!" Yoji grumbled. "You're such a perfectionist, Ran. You don't want anything to go wrong!"  
  
"So what? It's our mission, and we're supposed to work efficiently, leaving no evidence."  
  
"We were exposed by Schwartz before, remember? Our reputation's ruined."  
  
"What reputation?"  
  
"Our reputation as assassins... Schwartz will pay!" Yoji clenched his teeth. "I'm gonna punch Crawford when I see him!"  
  
"There's no evidence that they're alive," Ran replied.  
  
"But there's no evidence that they're dead either. I really hate Crawford's guts!" Yoji groaned.  
  
Ran said nothing. "Crawford....." his blood boiled whenever his name was mentioned. "I'm gonna get you...."  
  
=============================  
  
please continue reading! Btw, thanks for everyone who submitted a review! ^_^ 


	8. Sore wo koukai nanka shite nai

SakuraXRan fanfic!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: hello! sorry, but Weiß Kreuz and its characters are not mine, except for those characters that never appeared nor mentioned in the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Sore wo koukai nanka shite nai  
  
A few more hours passed, yet no news about Omi's condition. Ran was resting on the other side of Ken while Sakura remained in her position, with Ken's head still resting on her shoulders.  
  
Sakura sighed for the nth time. She was getting quite tired from sitting.  
  
"Hnnn...." Ken said, moving away a bit from Sakura.  
  
"...Ken-kun?" Sakura called. Ken was starting to wake up.  
  
Ken opened his eyes, blinked a few times, then looked at Sakura. "Wha---?"  
  
"You fell asleep two hours ago." Sakura told him.  
  
"Ugh.." Ken put a hand on his head. His head hurt a little. "S-Sakura--? W-Where's Aya?"  
  
"Aya-chan and Yoji went to the police station to report what happened." Sakura told him. "I suppose they're at Aya-chan's house by now."  
  
"..H-How is Omi?" Ken asked as he regained complete consciousness.  
  
"Still no news about him," Sakura's smile disappeared.  
  
"....I see." Ken looked at the floor.  
  
Omi.... what's taking the doctors so long---? He thought, then he glanced over at his watch.  
  
Seven-eighteen in the evening.  
  
"You rest up a bit more, Ken-kun. You were exhausted," Sakura suggested.  
  
Ken shook his head. "No, I'm fine now. How about you rest instead?"  
  
Sakura had a surprised look on her face. "No, I won't rest until I find out about Omi-kun's condition." she tried to hide her exhaustion from Ken.  
  
"Very well then, we'll wait until the doctor comes out." Ken yawned.  
  
"You're still tired." Sakura said.  
  
"You look even more tired than I am." Ken spoke. He sighed.  
  
Ran paid no attention to the two. He just kept his eyes closed, waiting for the ER's door to open.  
  
Sakura didn't respond anymore. She put her hands on her arms, trying to warm herself. She was still wearing the lousy halter top she chose that morning.  
  
I wish I didn't have to wear this thing.... Sakura told herself. She shivered a bit.  
  
Just then, the ER door swung open, and the doctor who had went in to check Omi came out.  
  
"D-Doctor..." Sakura stood up.  
  
"How's Omi?" Ken asked.  
  
The doctor approached them. He took of his surgical mask and gloves.  
  
"His legs were injured while he hurt his head when he fell on the ground." the doctor replied. "It was serious injury for him--"  
  
"Just tell me his condition!" Ken urged. He seemed even more worried now.  
  
Sakura was nervous of what the results will show. Omi-kun.... she called out his name in her mind.  
  
"...he's alright now." he announced.  
  
Relief could be seen in Sakura's and Ken's faces. Maybe in Ran's, too, but he didn't bother show his feelings.  
  
"Can we visit him?" Ken asked the doctor.  
  
"A little later maybe," the doctor answered. "We had to double check that nothing else is damaged after the accident. He'll be sent to his room after a while. He won't be conscious until a few hours, but he's out of danger now."  
  
"Really?" Sakura said, greatly relieved by the news.  
  
The doctor nodded. "I must go now," he said.  
  
"Thank you, doctor!" Sakura told the doctor as he started to walk away. "Did you hear that, Ken-kun?" she faced Ken.  
  
Ken nodded. "I'm glad he's safe now." he had a smile on his face now.  
  
"I'll go and tell Aya-chan about it!" Sakura said as she headed for the information desk at the entrance.  
  
=================================================  
  
Aya brought the tray with hot chocolate in the living room. She placed it on the coffee table and offered some to Yoji. Yoji was lying comfortably on the sofa, while Shiro sat beside him.  
  
"Yoji-kun, would you like some?" she asked.  
  
"No, thank you." Yoji shook his head. "I'm too worried to drink anything."  
  
"I see," Aya faced Shiro. "How about you, Hideyuki-san?"  
  
"Yes, please," Shiro smiled.  
  
Aya handed Shiro a cup of hot chocolate. "Here, Hideyuki-san."  
  
Aya sat down next to Yoji, then took a cup from the tray.  
  
"Thank you," Shiro said. He took a sip of the hot chocolate.  
  
Aya was about to take a sip of the hot chocolate she made for herself when the phone rang.  
  
"Who could it be?" Aya put down the cup on the saucer and stood up. She walked towards the table. The phone continued to ring.  
  
"Maybe it's Sakura, or Ken." Yoji sat up.  
  
"I hope so," Aya replied as she picked up the receiver. "Hello? Fujimiya residence."  
  
"Aya-chan?" the voice from the other end said.  
  
"S-Sakura?" Aya was quite relieved to hear her friend's voice. She looked at Yoji and Shiro.  
  
"I've got news, Aya-chan!" Sakura sounded excited.  
  
"What is it?" Aya asked, curious about what Sakura has to say.  
  
"Omi-kun's okay now!"  
  
"Really?" Aya had put on a smile.  
  
"Really." Sakura paused. "If you wanna come see Omi-kun, just ask Yoji-kun to drive you here."  
  
"Okay, I'll come," Aya said. "Wait for us,"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Click! Aya put down the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Yoji asked.  
  
"Sakura," Aya answered.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Omi-kun's alright now!" Aya told Yoji, who stood up after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Eh!?" Yoji exclaimed.  
  
Aya smiled at him, "Let's go back to the hospital!"  
  
Yoji nodded.  
  
"I'll just get my coat," Aya replied. She went to get her coat from her room.  
  
"I'll come too," Shiro stood up.  
  
"Let's go!" Yoji walked towards the door.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Sakura replaced the receiver after hanging up the phone. She thanked the pretty nurse they had spoken to some hours ago, and headed towards the waiting lounge. She sighed as she walked.  
  
I'm so glad Omi-kun's safe now... I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't. Sakura thought. Omi-kun got everyone so worried about him, I just hope this won't happen again.... it's scaring me. Just the thought of being in a hospital gives me the creeps...  
  
Sakura sighed once again. She glanced at her watch. It was now seven-thirty five in the evening.  
  
Oh no! I've got to go home! Sakura panicked. I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight! What's worse, Hikawa-kun's coming over! What am I gonna do!?  
  
She ran back to where she left Ken and Ran, at the waiting lounge. But she only found Ken sitting there.  
  
"Ken-kun, where's Ran-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, Sakura." Ken looked at her. "He left a while ago, but he didn't say where he was going."  
  
".....I see." Sakura sat down beside him. She leaned on the white, hard wall and sighed.  
  
She and Ken sat there for fifteen minutes in silence. Every now and then they would glance at their watches to see the time, but that was because they were bored. They were so anxious to know what Omi's room number is.  
  
Finally, Yoji, Shiro and Aya arrived.  
  
"Where's Omi?" Aya asked immediately.  
  
"The doctor is still double-checking if Omi has any other injuries," Ken said. "But he's fine now."  
  
"Thank goodness for that!" Aya smiled.  
  
"Where's Ran?" Yoji asked, looking around to find Ran.  
  
"He left, not saying where he'd be," Ken replied.  
  
"Mou---!" Aya crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, I suppose we should ask for Omi-kun's room number from the front desk..."  
  
Sakura agreed. "Let's go!" She got up and went ahead of Aya, smiling.  
  
==================================================  
  
"Omi-kun--?" Ken called out his name.  
  
Ken and the others had gotten Omi's room number, but Ran wasn't with him, which was quite odd since he had been gone for some time now.  
  
"How is he now?" Yoji asked.  
  
"It's no good. He still hasn't moved a muscle." Ken shook his head.  
  
"How long is he gonna stay that way?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know," Ken answered.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Ran came in, with Manx behind him.  
  
"Manx!" Yoji and Ken exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Ran called to tell me what happened to Omi." Manx smiled as they entered the room. "I just came to see how Omi's doing."  
  
"He still hasn't opened his eyes yet." Yoji told Manx.  
  
"I see." Manx replied. "Well, I've got to go now,"  
  
"So soon, Manx-san?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm quite busy at the moment so I can't stay too long," Manx smiled at her. "Look after Omi-kun, okay? I'll come and visit again next time,"  
  
"Okay," Aya said. "By the way, nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes, you too." Manx replied.  
  
"Well, I'll walk you outside, Manx." Yoji told her.  
  
"Thank you, Yoji-kun." Manx smiled at Yoji.  
  
"Let's go." Yoji headed for the door.  
  
"Okay." Manx followed Yoji. "See ya," she waved goodbye before leaving the room.  
  
"Manx-san is really nice," Sakura said, almost whispering.  
  
"I know," Ken looked at Sakura.  
  
"I wonder how long Omi would stay like this---" Sakura said. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the bed. Ten to eight! "Umm...I'd have to go home now, Mom's gonna freak out if she finds out I didn't leave a note where I'd be," Sakura got out of the sofa.  
  
"Do you really have to?" Aya asked.  
  
Sakura just nodded.  
  
"Who would drive you home?" Aya inquired.   
  
"I could just walk. My house isn't really far from here..." Sakura started to say.  
  
"No, Sakura. It's getting late already. You couldn't possibly walk home at this time...could you?" Aya told her.  
  
"Really, I can handle myself." Sakura insisted.  
  
"But---" Aya protested.  
  
"I'll drive her home," a low, masculine voice said.  
  
Sakura and Aya looked at the direction where they heard the voice. It was Ran who just spoke. He looked into Aya's eyes.  
  
"You would?" Aya asked her brother.  
  
"Yeah," Ran nodded a little. "Let's go," he opened the door and went out of the hospital room.  
  
"Ken-kun, watch over Omi-kun for me, please?" Sakura approached Ken.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Call me if he shows signs of movements," Sakura added. "I'll come by tomorrow morning,"  
  
"Okay." Ken answered.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura hugged Aya goodbye. She looked at Shiro's direction, and smiled. Afterwhich, she left the room.  
  
================================================  
  
"Manx, what do we do?" Yoji asked he opened the car door for Manx.  
  
"Well, I'll ask Persia on what to do. So far, Kritiker is still investigating about Inori's identity. Remember that his name is just a codename, Yoji-kun. He might be walking around Tokyo under another name," Manx said. "I'll contact you guys as soon as possible if Persia agrees to ask that Shiro guy you were talking about for information about every passenger that arrived from Europe this past week."  
  
"Sure. And what time will that be?"  
  
"As soon as I get to talk to Persia personally." Manx entered the car.  
  
"Take care of Manx, Birman." Yoji waved goodbye to Birman who was behind the steering wheels.  
  
"No prob, Yoji-kun." Birman answered.  
  
"Bye," Manx closed the door, waving goodbye to Yoji.  
  
Yoji watched the car drive off the open parking lot outside the hospital. He took a cigarette from his cigarette case, and lit one when he saw Sakura and Ran exiting the hospital.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yoji asked them.  
  
"Um...Ran-san offered to take me home." Sakura said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh....seems like you two are getting along just fine." Yoji teased, exhaling the smoke.  
  
Sakura blushed, embarassed by Yoji's joke. He'd been teasing her since that morning for wearing such outfit, and now he was teasing her for being around Ran for quite several times.  
  
"Let's go, Sakura." Ran said as he headed to where he had parked his car.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed him.  
  
"Ran's got quite a mood today," Yoji smiled a little.  
  
=================================================  
  
Chapter 8's done!! hahah!! at last! after a week of thinking what to do, I've finally finished it! more chapters coming!! ^_^ -angelmoon 


	9. author's note

A/N: I won't be updating It's Too Late for a while...I'm having a BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD writer's block... i'm really sorry if i left the story as a cliffhanger!!! i sure hope i get over it soon...argh!!   
  
~angelmoon 


End file.
